SCAW Autumn Anarchy
Autumn Anarchy 2015 Card SCAW Championship Hellboy © vs. The Joker Submission match Superman vs. Captain America Batman vs. Red Hood Fatal 4-Way match for the SCAW Legends Championship Spider-Man © vs. Edward Elric vs. Prince of Persia vs. Homer Simpson SCAW Internet Championship Dante © vs. King SCAW Hardcore Championship Ghost Rider © vs. Angry Video Game Nerd Brian Urlacher vs. Albert Wesker SCAW Zero-One Championship Jin Kazama © vs. Remy "Gambit" LeBeau Results *8. Guile declared Captain America the winner even though Superman didn't tap. Miscellaneous *Liu Kang challenged Jin on the next Superstar Clash. Autumn Anarchy 2017 Card SCAW Championship Thor © vs. Superman Batman vs. Dante Iron Man vs. Guile Six-Man Tag Team match Solid Snake, Hellboy, & Edward Elric vs. The Celestials (Jin Kazama, Al Wesker, & Robin) SCAW Zero-One Championship Ryu Hayabusa © vs. Liu Kang SCAW Women's Championship Chun-Li © vs. Avril Lavigne SCAW Legends Championship Ichigo Kurosaki © vs. Tommy Vercetti Jill Valentine vs. Harley Quinn Results *Preshow. This is also episode 74 of SCAW Action. *2. Ryu Hayabusa and Liu Kang shook hands in respect after the match. *4. Captain America interfered but SCAW General Manager Green Lantern threw him out. After the match, Guile & Captain America attack Iron Man but Iron Man was saved by his fellow Avenger, the SCAW champion Thor. *6. Ghost Rider distracted Batman. Miscellaneous *During the preshow, Yusuke Urameshi came out to rant only to get his ass kicked by Anakin. Brian Urlacher then attacked them both. Autumn Anarchy 2019 Card No Holds Barred Match for the SCAW Championship Dante © vs. Ghost Rider Hellboy & The 80s Express (Optimus Prime & He-Man) vs Edward Elric, The Gladiator & Shazam SCAW Zero-One Championship Jin Kazama © vs. Ryu Hayabusa SCAW Women's Championship Harley Quinn © vs. Ukyo Kuonji King vs. Angry Video Game Nerd Hardcore Match for the SCAW Hardcore Championship Chuck Norris © vs. Deadpool Amy Lee vs. Kurumi Tokisaki Results *1. After the match, Kazama nails the Zero-One Championship onto Hayabusa. *4. Robin attacked Superman from behind as Superman was making his entrance. After the match, Superman got attacked by Albert Wesker as Wesker hit a Turning Evil on Superman. SCAW Internet Champion Aquaman came out and attack Wesker including a Deep Sea Destroyer. Archie Andrews then attacked Aquaman with a kendo stick and continues his attack including hitting an AAA and picked up the SCAW Internet Championship belt to show his interest in claiming it. Drax the Destroyer then came out and beat the living hell out of Andrews including hitting a Destroyer Bomb. *5. After the match, Kurumi assaulted Amy Lee including hitting her with a baseball bat from behind for being a sore loser. *7. This was a bonus match. *8. After the match, Angry Video Game Nerd KO'd King via the Power Glove. *9. Ghost Rider lay multiple stomps on Dante as Dante was making his in-ring entrance. After the match, Dante was do something to Ghost Rider but the lights went out. The lights came back on and Batman appears out of nowhere! Batman then attacks Dante including a Bat Bottom through the announce table!!! Batman then stare down Dante from the ring as an unbelievable night ends with the return of The Dark Knight! Miscellaneous *Ukyo Kuonji and Jill Valentine have words backstage. *A tribute video of Mr. Clean's career in SCAW and NoDQ CAW was shown during the event. *SCAW General Manager Green Lantern and Robin have words backstage. Category:SCAW Category:CPV's